Ancient Egyptian Titans
by Star Paty
Summary: In the ancient Egypt, there were a few children born with unthinkable poweres.Even the twins princes of Egypt haved them, but because the older prince, dirin t possessed such power the his father secret about the poweres. Full Summary inside RxS OcxOC RxB


_**Ancient Egypt**__**ian Titans**_

**Summary/Prologue: **In the ancient Egypt, there were a few children born with unthinkable powers, some considered Heroes or Children of The Gods but some considered a threat, demons, simply because they couldn't control their power. Even the twins princes of Egypt haved them, but because the older prince and future pharaoh, dirin´t possessed such power the his father demanded that who were born with it kept it for themself and only used it in times of need. If somebody ever went on the street saying that he/ she was blessed be the gods was supper for the crocodiles.

**Chapter 1 **

A pleasant walked through the crowd surrounding the dance stage and only stopped when she was staring front of one of the dancers and most wanted by men's women, Starfire.

Starfire was wearing a simple (and rather short) white skirt and top, and as she spins or turned you could hear clearly the silver bracelets jingling, and in her ruby hair was a crown of white lilies making her look like an angel.

And when Starfire´s emeralds eyes catches the peasant's eyes, a glint of happiness gleam on them and hold her hand out for her wanting to the pleasant dance with her. The pleasant wasn't thinking of accepting it but the people of the crowd pushed her to the stage, and once then Starfire removed her hood and coat revealing another of the most wanted girl.

The "pleasant" girl was wearing a long, blue, off-shoulders dress but her dark wavy/curly hair hide most of her exposed shoulders and her right eye.

"Dance with me." Starfire said as she returned to her dance.

"No." The other girl simply said as she tried to put her coat but some boy stoled it before she could and some men started fighting over it.

"Why not? You were the one who taught me how to dance, Patricia!"

"I don't dance to feed hungry, dirty, pigs! In other words, I don't dance for men!"

"Ok then. Dance with me, for me!" Starfire said as she stopped and took Patricia's hands, but Patricia dirin´t looked like she accepted it.

"Please!" Starfire pleaded, making Patricia roll her eyes and sigh then she got free from Starfire´s hands and went to the front of the stage and raised her arms into the sky. Starfire smiled went next to her and did the same pose and when the music started again they looked just like Siamese cats, movements perfectly alike making the men drool much more.

But making two special boys on the back of the crowd even happier.

One of them haved dark blue eyes that were full of mystery and a glint of lust as he watched carefully one of the beautiful dancers, while the other, his light blue eyes was full of innocence and admiration as he watched the same dancer.

"Do you think Mrs. Clumpy will let me keep her?" The mysterious guy now haved the dancer's coat and burned his face on the coat.

"Brother! One, you shouldn't treat your pharaoh like that! Two, women's aren't animals and should be treat with respect! And Three, no, he won't let you keep her! I once ask him to let me keep a puppy and he didn't let me!" The other one took the coat of his brother's hands and turn the attention back to the dancer as she finished her dance.

"It´s a the country of cats, moron!" His brother said as he turned to leave and walked away.

He turned to the stage to see as the dancers got off and everybody else went to their houses. Some with a depressed faces and the others being pushed by the ears by theirs wifes, girlfriends and even mothers.

He walked up to the stage and stared at it for a while untill he was interrupted by someone.

"Can I help you, Sir?" He turned and blushed as he saw the girl that a few minutes he (and his brother) couldn´t take his eyes out, the so-called-"pleasant" dancer.

"Uh... No I´m fine! Thanks for asking!"He find it quite hard to talk around her.

"You´re sure you're alright? You seem out of air. Want me to get some water?" The girl asked in a emotionless tune making her sound kind of fake if she was trying to act nice.

"Uhm...No, Thanks! I was already leaving..." He paused as he remembered that he have a coat that wasn´t quite his.

"Oh. This is your's, right?" He asked as he pulled the coat out, and as seeing the coat Patricia´s eyes widen.

"Actually yes. It is!"

"Then, take it!" The girl looked in doubt but took her coat and wrap around herself hiding her dress again.

"Thank you." She murmured with her head down.

"Don´t mention it!" He smiled and waved as he ran

Patricia stare as the figure of the boy who was getting smaller from her view.

When Patricia caught herself staring, she quickly turned her head down to the ground.

"WHO was THAT?!" Starfire pooped out of nowhere and brought her face as close to Patricia´s to show her, her big emeralds eyes filled with hope.

"Nobody, Korina! And you better not be thinking what I know your thinking!" She began walking away but `Korina´ caught up with her friend.

"Why not, dear friend? Your one summer away from becoming 18! And you have to get yourself a husband before it´s to late! And dirin´t you say that you would love to start over your family..."Korina trailed off as she watched her friend stop and looking at the ground.

Korina quickly went to her side and hugged her "I pray every night at the Gods for you find what your heart desires and be happy again, my friend!" She whispered in her ear to trie to make her feel better. Her friend´s shoulders were tense but she knew she wasn´t crying.

She(Patricia) never cried even with all the tragedies that happened

to them, she never cried.

Korina never saw her friend eyes get big and on the edge of tears and she knew she never cried when she was alone because she(Patricia) once said it herself that she was a warrior at _**all**_ time, she could fight back any thing that could hurt her or her friend even if was a thing as simple as tears.

"The gods never were on our sides, so why would they start now? Just look at them!" Patricia pointed to the dessert and where a pyramid was being made, people were working to death.

"They need the gods help even more than us but you don´t see them helping them, do you? The gods only help the ones who can give them treasures like those _**bastards**_ on the throne and near it!" This time she pointed to the palace and suddenly they feel arms around them and Patricia obviously dirin´t like that.

"Get your dirty hands off me, you pig! What the hell you want?!" She tried to kick her enemy but her feet weren´t even touching the sand.

"You and your friend will have to see the Pharaoh!" Responded the man holding Patricia in the air

"Why the hell should we do that, bastard?!" Patrica asked still trying to kick the man or at least the one holding Korina.

But the man dirin´t answer and made there way into the palace with Patricia over his shoulder, who was trying to make him drop her by hitting his back.


End file.
